


【VD】如果在魔界，一个旅人

by Netube



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), too many memes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netube/pseuds/Netube
Summary: 维吉尔命中注定的一场旅行。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 12





	【VD】如果在魔界，一个旅人

维吉尔切开空间——这里明显不是他想去的地方。  
  
和但丁一同在魔界互相争斗（或者说调情）了不知道多少个日月后，作为人类的那部分但丁明显已经耐不住这片荒芜，已经无数次抱怨这片他从来没认同过的老家什么都没有。没有吃没有穿，不知道的还以为他们在艰苦抗战。尽管维吉尔多次指出红魂可以吃，衣服可以直接用魔力变，可显然但丁并不这么认为。  
“吃红魂？天啊老哥，这和吃皮带有什么区别……”但丁一屁股坐在了地上，也不管那苍白的草地上到底浸入了多少魔族的鲜血，毫无传奇恶魔猎人的自矜。  
他想念人界的披萨，人界的空调，甚至人界的热水。热水！他从来没想过会有这么想要洗澡的一天。  
“太野蛮了！你不会觉得被恶魔血溅一身很难受吗？”他大声抱怨。  
维吉尔面色平静，倒不是说他真的很平静，实际上他体内的暴乱因子已经在咆哮着要但丁赶紧闭嘴，多说无益，其实他现在更想以不那么人类的方式让但丁喊点别的。不过他也的确知道魔界无法满足但丁的需要，他留在这里的理由只有一个——好吧，自己。这也是他没有将“让但丁闭嘴”的计划付诸实践的唯一理由。  
  
“那我们回去。”于是维吉尔这么说道。  
“什么？”但丁望着他，睁大了眼，“我们还能出去的？等下我还以为你想来cao——”  
但丁对他的了解在这这段时间里可以说是突飞猛进，几乎让维吉尔感到有些尴尬了，他打断但丁：“我们可以出去，但这是要付出代价的。”  
“什么代价？”但丁笑眯眯的，尽管他现在看上去很狼狈，可这并不影响他散发自己的魅力，“你是想……”  
维吉尔没理他：“魔界的正门，我们就从那里出去。那家伙大概也算一只恶魔，只不过它的唯一爱好就是守门……但越是强大的恶魔出去时要付出的代价也越多——”  
“魔界的正门？听着为什么这么熟悉……啊，抱歉我不是故意的你继续。”  
“……代价可能是任何东西，魔力、记忆，甚至是生命，具体是什么全凭这恶魔的心情。阎魔刀的力量虽然也可以让我们出去，没有任何代价，但切割后产生的通道短时间内不会消失，”维吉尔蹲下来平视他，“还是说你想作为恶魔猎人去讨伐那些因为我们而逃出来的恶魔？”  
但丁有些慌乱，不是因为维吉尔说的事情而是……他好像真的在为自己考虑。这下他可有些不好意思："你真的想跟我一起回去？"  
维吉尔看他这副样子倒笑了："我并不在乎这个，"他意指这片只有厮杀的荒芜土地，"你这么想回去我当然也会一起。"  
"哇哦，哇哦。那这个所谓的正门在哪里？"  
"哼，跟我来吧。"维吉尔轻快地说道。  
  
于是事情就是这样了：他们从魔界的正门滚了出来（字面意义上的），至于出来的代价，由于他们没有在自己身上发现什么异样，也就顺其自然把它抛在了脑后。经历了一些磕磕绊绊、一些眉来眼去、一些血流如注……总之他们还是成功地回到了事务所，开始了更为平常……换言之贫穷的生活。  
而在这一天，阳光正好，并不是什么漆黑的暴风雨之夜，没有风，旅店门口的垃圾照常没倒，看起来是相当稀松平常的一天，维吉尔也照常上班……当然，我们（曾经）的魔界之王是不会承认这一点的，他坚定地认为只是在做自己父亲曾经的工作——保护人类（“真是不错啊，老哥你什么时候肯替我那部分也给保护了？”）。当他结束了三天的忙碌，打算在这个稀松平常的日子里拔出阎魔刀回到事务所时……  
维吉尔切开空间——这里明显不是他想去的地方。  
  
狄兰托马斯和诺兰都强调不要温和地走进那个良——日，可没有接触过浪漫主义诗人和现代电影的维吉尔，很不幸地被这温和的天气所欺骗，继而产生了虚假的安全感。  
被血浸润成深红的土地、比死人的手指更为苍白的枯草以及这黯淡无光的天空，是的没错，毫无疑问我们的前魔王又回到了他的领地，他娘的魔界。  
  
前魔王在自己的领土上停住，试图拔出阎魔刀再开一扇门。  
没有反应。  
他徒劳地对着空气又挥了数刀，依然毫无反应。维吉尔愣在原地，几乎有种可怜兮兮的味道了。他多年来唯一的依靠，他倾注了无数爱的武器……竟然背叛了他的意志！  
忽然间，他手里的阎魔刀开始震颤，缕缕幽蓝开始从刀上浮现，逐渐幻化成了一个虚影。维吉尔如临大敌，倒不是因为没有遇见过无刀可用的情况，事实上所有人都知道他在赤手空拳的情况下在魔界兜兜转转了二十年（也不知道是怎么做到的），而是因为他确实没见过自己的刀反过来要揍他的情况。  
他凝视着虚影，虚影也凝视着他——  
如果是JOJO的奇妙冒险，现在就应该开始播放白金之拳，不过由于这里是鬼泣，只能勉为其难地播放埋葬光明……考虑到无刀可用的情况或许还是前者更合适，毕竟维吉尔的身旁已经端端正正站好了一个二重身。  
  
虚影逐渐实体化成了一个黑色的人形恶魔，深蓝色的长发上微光闪烁，她金色的眼睛看着维吉尔，含情脉脉地。  
“维吉尔……”  
啊，恶魔说话了。  
“这就是你离开魔界的代价，”恶魔温和地说，“那扇门让你在这个地方找个人。”  
找个人。在魔界找出个人。  
“尸体算吗。”维吉尔冷静下来。  
“……”恶魔似乎被他的逻辑打败了，“找到一个特定的人，我的意思是但丁。”  
维吉尔眯起眼，似乎在思考恶魔是不是在逗他玩，但可惜的是我们的前魔王智力仅为3，跟他弟弟比起来也不过就高了一点，连及格线都没过。指望他能思考出这事情的来龙去脉，或许还不如指望猴子能在打字机上打出一整部哈姆雷特的剧本：这至少还是个概率性事件。  
恶魔，或者说阎魔刀毕竟也是被他握了那么多年，大致清楚他会想些什么，只好十分无奈地开始讲解来龙去脉，就像所有作品中的反派角色那样。  
“这里不是你的时间线，大概是在你儿子四五岁的时候，你得在这里找到被困在魔界出不去的但丁。”  
  
维吉尔沉默，阎魔刀的魂灵作为代价被抽出，在完成任务前看上去他是无法回家了。  
“但丁？但丁为什么会在魔界？”维吉尔在无奈地承认这个事实后，终于想起这件事。  
他一直认为但丁只在那座孤岛上到达过魔界表层，毕竟他对这块地方并不算抱有好感。他那滑溜溜的弟弟一直刻意不去谈过去的事，毕竟没人愿意去理纠成死结的毛线，而即使维吉尔想从那张嘴里撬出点什么，最后也只会终结在床上——当然，他是很欣赏这种态度的，和但丁的刻意回避不同，他只是单纯觉得没有必要。  
如今维吉尔意识到了他的错误，真是天道好轮回。  
阎魔刀也不算清楚——拜托，她当时可是碎成好几截的状态。唯一的资料是魔界正门给的信息，她只能含糊回答：“这时的但丁是为了打败混沌魔王来到魔界的，其他我也不清楚。”  
混沌魔王，维吉尔记起来了，的确有这么一号人物。魔界这个地方取名都挺烂，大多是拾人牙慧，连崔西这个名字都是蒙杜斯从一本ELLE上捡回来的——他可是亲眼见证人。而取名太过自满的多半没有什么好下场，魔王蒙杜斯，魔王混沌，称呼里带魔王两字的基本都被但丁揍了一顿，他不免有种奇异的骄傲感。  
“那我们这就去找他。”维吉尔说。  
  
*  
  
魔界，至少是这个世界里的魔界，是相当传统的魔界。恶魔们都是基于某些元素诞生，烈火、雷电、冰块……丝毫没有与时俱进的念头。如果他们知道进步，那现在统领人界的现在就应该是互联网恶魔、肥皂剧恶魔和信用卡恶魔了……等等，或许是真的呢？  
但丁大字型躺在地上进行着迷之思考，昏暗的天空中光线似有似无，比起说是阳光更像是有人把坏掉的日灯光灯管安在了天上，6000k色温的惨白光线像接触不良似的忽明忽暗，嘲笑他出门没有交电费。  
计电表恶魔！他家一定是被计电表恶魔侵略了！  
哈哈，真好笑。但丁毫无愧疚地想着，接着百无聊赖地想了下自己的待办事项：  
扔硬币骗露西娅让自己来魔界，完成。  
打败混沌，完成。  
随便找个什么洞离开魔界，完不成。  
  
按理来说，作为魔剑士斯巴达的儿子，在离开魔界这件事上但丁绝对应该有相关理论知识。但这不过是个刻板印象，没人规定魔剑士的儿子就必须了解恶魔，就像不是所有的物理老师家里都会有一个全省理科状元，何况他们这个爹失踪得太早——或者是死了，这谁知道呢，活了几千年的恶魔也总归会有死的一天吧。  
他那双胞胎哥哥或许会知道如何离开，毕竟他才是乐于翻家里恶魔典籍的那个，没错，那些厚得跟板砖一样的典籍，我们的刻板印象受害者。跟他相比，同为斯巴达之子的但丁更喜欢到处烦人（特指另一位斯巴达之子）跟他一起打架。  
后来就算他想读也没得读，现在只能说是少壮不努力……这也不能怪他，毕竟大部分人类小孩都倾向于反抗父母的所有意见，相比起来他能乖乖呆在家里，只是和他哥互相把对方打得鼻青脸肿，这已经是相当卓越的进步了。  
  
因此他顺理成章地躺在了这里，尽管他也不清楚这地方是谁的领地。真滑稽，人类都进入资本主义工业社会了，魔界还在搞中世纪领主那一套。一路走过来他拍死了不少恶魔，但正如他所料一个会说话的都没有——怪不得那么多恶魔都急于攻占人界，说不定他们只是想吃一口热乎披萨。  
但丁翻了个身，忍耐住饥饿感。回去自然是想回去的，但他又不免十分庆幸——幸亏来的是他而不是露西娅，她是有家的人，自己就不一样了。  
他曾拥有过的，不是在两场火灾里焚成了抓不住的灰烬，就是在鲜血中化为了一颗大型闪光弹。嗯，幸亏来的是他，毕竟他无所牵挂。  
  
远处七八只不长眼的蜥蜴恶魔似乎想要来试试它身旁叛逆的力道，缓缓向他靠近。但丁只得抓起剑柄把自己撑起来。  
他的眼神不算有神采，只是平静地望着这群虫豸，他现在以及将来的唯一消遣。  
刀拔起，几簇血色的泥顺着刀锋翻出。  
他一言不发。  
  
*  
  
这树的质感像是焦木，却又柔软，上面的纹路不断变换着，让人分辨不出它的具体形状。枝干当中竖插着一段白骨，时不时有白色从孔洞之中漏出来。没有叶子，作为替代，指节一样的东西挂在顶端，风筝线一般缠在树枝上。  
维吉尔靠在这棵树旁，远远地瞧着远方像火一样翻飞的红色衣摆。  
他刚好避开了但丁的探查范围，一个苛刻的评论家正观察他的评论对象。维吉尔一向认为但丁在战斗中多余的动作太多，为了好看可以牺牲精准，十足的华而不实（尽管对手的确不值得发挥所有水平），可这个但丁不大一样。  
他看上去有些疲倦，动作却干净利落。剑使得少，子弹却没停。次一级的恶魔还没接近就已经倒在远处，几乎有种诺曼底登陆的悲壮了。但丁一言不发，只是沉默着屠杀一切接近者。  
这不像他。  
维吉尔会为了这种干净的动作叫好，可这并非但丁的风格，华丽和技巧才是。某一天他或许会为了些种华丽和热情写诗，但这种……他无从下笔。  
棘手，他不懂如何应付这种跟他太像的人。为什么正门要把他送过来？  
“你怎么看？”  
阎魔在他身旁浮着，有种茫然的神色：“真是奇怪……但丁怎么会是这样？”  
“想来火也有暗淡的那天……”他感叹。  
维吉尔审视着那片坟场，在葬礼结束前踱了过去。  
  
*  
  
一个非常强大的存在正向他靠近，很强，比他现在强的多。但丁刚把枪收回就清晰地辨识出了那个存在，这让他浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。肾上腺素的爆发让他难以分清这究竟是恐惧还是兴奋，不假思索地把叛逆指向那个方位。  
极优美、极缓慢的身影踱步而来，像风一样自然，带着灰尘与凝血的气息，几乎和魔界融为一体，但绝不会让人错过。怎么会有人因为乌云而错过风暴？  
那身影旁还漂浮着另一只黑色的人形恶魔，蓝发白衣，极致的柔和与极致的锋利结合在一起，却又十足和谐，可恶魔的气息若有若无，如同幻觉成型。  
但丁握住剑的手轻颤，眼中突然冒出了火光。那身影仍在百米开外，他毫不犹豫地发起了冲锋。  
刀出、枪响！  
但丁此时才发现来者的一头银发，浅蓝的眼眯着，眉头深簇，满是不赞同。  
下一瞬间，他已经被来者击退至冲锋原处，攻击则如同春雪消融般，他踉跄站稳，剑尖砸地。  
那来者不过一抬手。  
  
*  
  
维吉尔早已料到他和但丁得打一架，他们之间的交流方式一向是这么原始，可他没料到自己只是走过来就让他有那么大反应，几乎媲美“你他妈居然还敢回来”。  
见鬼了，他还特意挑了个战斗结束的时机出现。  
他慢慢走过去，不想让但丁过于激动，结果反而让他更警惕了。维吉尔很疑惑，如果他的疑惑能够具像化那大概天空中现在全是72号字的问号。  
走过去要说什么？他为难起来。  
“好久不见，但丁，你还是这么激动。”等下，也就三天不见。  
“你不是我的对手。”是不是太过分了。  
“但丁，我来带你离开魔界。”维吉尔式的单刀直入，应该会起效果？  
  
他走到距离但丁两米的地方，伸手捏住叛逆的剑尖。  
维吉尔沉声问道：“但丁，你是得了口腔溃疡吗？”  
但丁错愕。  
  
*  
  
众所周知世界上有一条真理，想要骗白种人吃辣椒的唯一方法是把辣椒做成一种叫辣椒果酱的东西。而在dmc事务所则有这条真理的补充条款：帕蒂想让但丁吃辣椒可以直接端上一盘辣子鸡。因为他的出拳方式跟哆啦a梦一样：要么出布投降，要么逃跑。  
这就是但丁口腔溃疡的原因了：他没来得及跑。  
而维吉尔回家后则度过了相当惊奇的一天——但丁竟然没有说话，沉默得像坏掉的点唱机，满脸苦闷。过于疑惑的他特意拨了电话询问尼禄，因为他疑心但丁被某种神秘力量所诅咒，结果电话那边传来他儿子欢乐的笑声，或许有些过于欢乐了。  
维吉尔这才知道有种病叫做口腔溃疡，不禁啧啧称奇。  
但丁则面色如菜地度过了漫长的一周。  
  
*  
  
这个时间线的但丁错愕地看着他。  
维吉尔也搞不清楚为什么。  
他决定闭嘴。  
“……你是谁？来做什么？”最后还是但丁先开口。  
维吉尔如释重负：“我来带你离开魔界。”  
“你为什么要帮我？”  
“……”维吉尔想了想，他好像还没认出自己是谁，“你可以把我当做一个引路人。”  
“不然怎样？你想让我叫你导师（master）吗？你的目的。”  
这咄咄逼人的但丁让他厌烦起来，简直想直接敲晕带走扔出魔界，他耐着性子试图语气轻快一些：“我的任务如此，你也不必叫我主人（master），我可没养宠物。”  
但丁沉默地将叛逆刺来，维吉尔瞬移躲过。  
“你到底想做什么？”  
“……”他究竟是真没看出来还是装没看出来？维吉尔恼火，“你不是我的对手，如果我有心杀人你早已是具尸体。”  
“这可说不准，或许你是想把我做出傀儡还是什么的。”但丁语气淡淡。  
维吉尔滞了一瞬，突然爆发出强大的威压，气浪溅起周身的血与泥。  
他面色阴沉，瞬移到但丁身前半寸卡住脖子一字一句低吼：“我不会，但丁。一个滑稽的事实——你才是那个杀过傀儡的人。我是维吉尔，你难道认不出？”  
但丁面色涨红，情急之下将叛逆一送，由于角度的原因只擦过了维吉尔的侧腹。维吉尔意识到自己再度陷入了暴怒，闭上眼长出口气，放开了他。  
“抱歉。”他的声音听不出什么情绪。  
但丁跌坐在地，咳嗽个不停，连叛逆都丢在了一边。维吉尔叹气，把叛逆捡起来递给他。  
“咳、咳！……你说你是、维吉尔……这怎么可能、咳……”  
维吉尔保持缄默，蓝到接近透明的眼睛里全无表情，仿佛深不见底。  
“这怎么可能……”但丁细细端详起这个人，他的眉眼与气质。这个男人比他都成熟得多，和自己印象中的维吉尔更是相距甚远。他的行为没有理由能解释，可如果他是维吉尔，那一切都说得通了。  
但丁盯着他看了很久，眼里有种奇特的表情。不是悲伤，也并非仇恨，眼波流转间透露出的只有几分惊奇与遗憾。  
“你还活着……”他喃喃道。  
“我从未来而来，我来救你离开。”  
但丁突然苦笑一声，接过维吉尔递过的剑站起来。  
“你说这是个任务。”  
“我想我注定得来这儿。”  
“来这里？”他眼里闪过一丝奇怪的表情，“杀我吗？你现在可比我强得多。”  
虽是疑问句，他的语气却很笃定。  
维吉尔扶额：“我来救你。”他已经用尽了所有耐心。  
“……你不像他。”他不会这么耐心，但丁想。  
维吉尔也想说同样的话，这个但丁比事务所里那个滑头还难缠，他从未想过他眼里那团不灭之火会暗淡成一团黑色，这让他焦躁。  
此时阎魔从后面飘来，幽幽地说：“重点是你得回去。”  
维吉尔再次叹气，拉住但丁的手不由分说朝前走。  
“等……”  
“我是谁不重要，重点是你得回去，你也听到了。总不能在这里呆一辈子。”维吉尔放弃解释，不禁对那扇不讲道理的正门有些怨怼。  
但丁沉默了下去，放弃般被拉着前进。  
  
*  
  
维吉尔打定主意不再说话，免得再次争吵起来他又忍不住要打人。这很没有意思，挑对手也得挑个势均力敌的。  
……他很想念家里的黑森林蛋糕，想快些回去买。  
  
但丁低头看着维吉尔的手，黑色的手套磨得泛白，像是被洗过许多次，可洗衣服的人手法却有些粗糙，边缘都泛起毛边。半魔不会有什么伤痕，连茧也不会有，如果是人类就好了，他想。这样他也许可以从腰间的伤口来判别身份，而不是在这里胡思乱想。  
那只黑色的恶魔飘到他身旁，没有什么表情：“你应该知道没有几个恶魔有撒谎的能力。”  
“……人类的特质之一，哈。”他低声说。  
那恶魔点点头，然后回到了维吉尔身旁。  
但丁看着那只牵着他的手，那么有烟火味，在他最不切实际的幻想中这只手也没有出现过。  
他胸口像是被很多棉花塞住了，轻轻说：“维吉尔……你是维吉尔吧。”  
维吉尔停下来转头看他，眼里是他特别熟悉的那种神情，他被愤怒充满时看过。那神情并不是什么好表情，完全是在骂他太过愚蠢。但丁拿袖子盖住眼睛抹了一把。  
“对不起。”但丁只是说。  
维吉尔把牵着的那只手攥得更紧了些，继续向前。  
“没有必要为你不知道的事情道歉。”  
他开始给但丁讲起之后的事情，有关辣椒酱、蛋糕店以及佛杜纳的饭局故事，大多没什么意思，只是日复一日琐碎的又一天，写成小说都会被批评没有戏剧性的那种。没人说他不能剧透，为什么不呢？  
可在但丁的眼里这就是纯粹的幻想故事了，他一边听，一边卸下了防备。滑头的本性从沉默的外壳下冒了尖，他戏谑道：“魔界之王也会被柴米油盐困成打工人啊？”  
维吉尔抱怨：“你也是打工人。”  
“那论戏剧性还是你更强，维吉尔得一分。”但丁语中含笑。  
“论打工时间不如你久，但丁得一分。”维吉尔反击。  
他们不约而同地笑了起来。  
  
魔界的正门其实不能算是门，它是一只巨大的恶魔。山岳一般高的身材并不臃肿，只是懒洋洋地躺在地上。七只红色的眼睛轮流休息，这次负责睁开的是星期三。  
“……这，怎么出去？”但丁犹豫。  
“被他吃掉然后通过胃里的一扇黄金色的巨门掉进人界。”维吉尔的面色也挺难看。  
但丁瞠目结舌：“那可真够恶心的。”  
他目光一转，凝视维吉尔：“你说你是因为任务过来，是什么任务？”  
“跟这家伙有关，”维吉尔头点向魔界正门，“从这里出去需要付出代价，我的代价就是过来救你出去。我之前也想不通为什么，但我现在好像明白了。”  
“一个命运的轮回……”他拉住但丁的手，“我注定会来到这里，你注定会经历往后的一切。”  
但丁突然急切地说：“你的意思是我还能再看见你。”  
“只要你等待的时间足够久，愿望都会实现的。”维吉尔靠近他，唇从手指尖过渡到他的唇。  
但丁还没反应过来，始作俑者就已离开。  
他不满地瞪着维吉尔。  
维吉尔笑容越发明显：“耐心些吧但丁，你该走了。”  
但丁听闻，恋恋不舍地松开了他的手，朝正门走去，深深回望他，然后离开了魔界。  
  
他身边的阎魔突然开口：“这个时间里你也在魔界，你要去找你自己把他也带出去吗？或许这样你就不会……”  
她认真关心着维吉尔。  
面对着他的刀，维吉尔也柔和了一些，难得长篇大论了起来：“我从来不后悔我所做的一切，无论是跳下魔界还是只身跟蒙杜斯决斗，如果这些事情最终领向我走到此时的苦难，那便苦难。事实证明我能承受这一切选择的后果。”  
“因为山就在那。”他补充。  
阎魔的目光柔和了许多，捧着他的脸轻声说：“如我一般锋利…”  
她的身影逐渐消失，缕缕幽蓝又回到了刀鞘之中。  
“你还会在吗？”维吉尔问。  
“我一直都在。”飘渺的声音在空中逐渐消散。  
维吉尔看向自己的刀，勾起嘴角。熟悉的十字展开了深邃的虚空之门。  
“走吧，我们回家。”  
他一步踏了进去。  
  
*  
  
但丁有些迷惑，自己怎么莫名其妙从天上一个大洞掉了出来。  
他理了一下，自己进入魔界、打败混沌，然后……  
好像是从什么魔界的正门出来了？  
真不愧是我啊，还能找到这种地方。他从地上爬起来拍了拍衣服上的灰，望向海天交界处升起的太阳，阳光将深紫的云尽数染成金黄，心情也忽然变得明朗。  
他突然很期待以后的日子，尽管他已经忘却了这份期待究竟是从何而来。  
“回家咯。”但丁笑笑。  
  
*  
  
这个月底，维吉尔拿到了一张三倍电费的计费单。  
维吉尔把账单拍到但丁桌上，语气很是危险：“解释一下？”  
但丁仔细端详起那张单子，吓得差点把手里的菠萝派扔出去。  
“见了鬼了，怎么这么多钱啊？”  
  
计电表上，一只黑色的恶魔嘿嘿笑着，再次悄悄拨动了表盘。  
  
End

**Author's Note:**

> 但丁（5代）的代价是他在魔界时的计电表恶魔幻想成真了，在他发现前只能接受这三倍电费的代价嘞！  
> 真正的summary其实应该是这样的：5V回到过去解开了2D的心结，尽管最后失忆了还是得以更加积极面对人生（然后成为了骚包4d）


End file.
